Everything Has Changed
by darkbleumoon
Summary: Its been fourteen years and I came back. To where? Chicago? My home? Or to him? But I just stare at all my friends. Because I've changed, because Tris would never have done that. Because Tris would've cried and ran to Christina, to Uriah, or to him. But I don't. I just stand there. And they just stare back... Because everything has changed... [ON HIATUS]
1. Prologue

_Author's note,_

_Reading Allegiant and finding out that Tris died wasn't the happiest thing. I guess that life isn't always a happy story._

_Disclaimer: This is a work of Fanfiction using character from the Divergent Trilogy, written by Veronica Roth. I do not own any of these characters._

* * *

_Prologue_

February 20. The day that I will never forget. The day my life came crashing down right before my eyes. The day I knew that I was pregnant with Tobias' child. The day I saw him smack lips with someone that wasn't me. The day that I realized that I couldn't take it anymore. The day that I ventured outside the fence. With my child. It was the day that I realized that our city, Chicago, was just an experiment.

Thinking back to everything that happened, I couldn't hold back the tears. I thought about _him_. How I felt so safe and secure when I held his hand. How I felt like it was where we belonged, together. He made me feel something that no one else had. But it was all gone. And all too soon. It ended before it even started.

* * *

_I ran and ran, leaving the compound far behind me. And I didn't dare too look back. Or stop running. I don't know what happened afterwards. The night was all but a blur. I woke up the next morning to the smell of fresh brewed coffee. I opened my eyes._

_I was in what seems to be a hospital. I saw a heart monitor right beside my bed. Was I... unconscious? And for how long? But... Then my thoughts drifted back to the day before. Tobias, me, crying, running, fence, outside, freedom... I sat up in a start._

"_Oh good, your okay Tris." A man with a clipboard wearing a white coat came into my room._

_I leaned back, into my bed. "Where am I?" was my first question. Nothing else seemed to matter at that point. Was I outside of the fence, free of the memories?_

"_You've run out of Chicago, if that's what you're talking about."_

"_Chicago?" I asked bluntly._

"_Oh, sorry, I didn't realize you didn't know. Chicago is your home, where you used to live, with factions."_

"_And where am I now?"_

"_You're in the Bureau of Genetic Welfare, an agency of the U.S. government. I know this sounds confusing to you but get some rest. We'll sort this out later." He says as he leaves._

_A million questions came buzzing into my head. I was safe, but where? How was it safe when you don't even know where you are? And how did he know my name? And Chicago? My city? I can't help but wanting Tobias sitting next to me, reassuring me that everything is going to be fine, even if it isn't. I knew that it was never going to happen. He didn't need me anymore, and maybe... he never loved me._

* * *

"Mom, are you okay?" I realized I was sitting on the couch, crouching into a ball, on the verge of crying.

"Yes sweetie, I'm fine." I said as I looked at her. She was a perfect blend of me and Toby. My dark hazel eyes. His warm smile.

"So," she says, "who are those people?"

I look to see she is pointing at the picture that I held in mine hands. A picture of me, Toby, Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Zeke and Lynn, smiling, being happy, just the way it used to be. It was all too familiar, too soon to talk about, even though it has been years.

I smiled and hug my daughter Kali who was fourteen years old.

"I'm sorry, that was a very personal question, yo-you- don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She looks down at her shoes and stutters.

Abnegation always had an influence on me. I guess I passed it down to her.

"I know I haven't told you much about the past and I'm sorry, I just wanted to get away from it." _From him, I thought._

"But, you looked so, so, happy in this picture." She says, staring at it, staring at me.

I turn my gaze to the picture that I held tightly in my hands. It was my only memory of everything, of my friends, of my life, of _him_. I'm not sure that I'll ever see them again. I'm not sure what they did after I left. I'm not sure if they even miss me at all. But I am sure that I will live the rest of my life, regretting. I will die, never knowing what happened to Christina, the girl that I couldn't live without, my best friend; to Uriah, the person that I could always talk to; to Zeke, the brother that I never had; to Chicago, the city that I once called home; to Caleb, the guy that I once called brother; and to Toby, the guy that I once loved.

"Yes," I reply, "I was indeed happy."

"Here," I point to Christina. "She was my best friend and she was always crazy about makeup and fashion and all that."

"And this is Uriah and Zeke," I say, "they're brothers and they're the funniest people I've ever met."

I introduce everyone until I get to Toby.

"And he," I tense up, "is your father."

Kali just looks at me, expressionless. "Can I see that picture?" I hand her the photo.

I could tell she was looking at Toby, his dark blue eyes, his tattoos...

"What was his name?" She asks.

"Tobias, Tobias Eaton." I reply, my voice losing control. Sometimes, it just hurts to say his name. Other times, I murmur those words again, to grab onto them, to never let go.

I glance up to look at her. She just stares straight into the picture, as if they held the key to something.

"Wh-wha-what... what happened?" My daughter says finally.

"Some things are better off untold than to be spoken of." I say softly. "I'm so sorry, Kali. I promise, when I'm ready, I will tell you, one day... My voice trails off.

She hugs me and we both sit on the couch, silent, drifting into deep thoughts...


	2. The Past

_D__isclaimer: I do not own Divergent. All rights go to Veronica Roth._

* * *

_Chapter 1_

_The Past_

_Flashback..._

_I hear people talking in the background, murmurs._

"_When she wakes up, send her to my office and we can discuss everything."_

"_Yes, David, I will send her down when she's ready."_

_I hear footsteps walking away. I open my eyes to see the doctor standing beside me, smiling._

"_You have been doing very well," he says. "Please, come with me."_

_I stumble out of bed, out of the drab hospital room._

_After walking down what seems to be hundreds of hallways, he directs me into a room._

_It had a huge window with a view of the city. In one corner was a desk. And a man, sitting behind it._

_The doctor leaves and the man gestures for me to sit down._

"_My name is David." He says. "And you must be Tris. Welcome to the bureau."_

"_Thank you, David."_

"_Now, I know that you are confused so let me start from the beginning."_

_He begins to talk about the Purity war, how the genetic alterations had disastrous consequences, how our city was one of the experiments for genetic healing, to bring back the genetically pure, the Divergent._

_After he finishes, I stare back at him in shock._

_The world that I valued became an experiment in which they created, they shaped, they decided._

_My whole life, a tale._

_I try to take it in. But I just can't._

_They were observing us. Observing us eat. Observing us sleep. Observing us die. And they never meant to help us, in our struggles._

_I bite my lip._

"_I need some time to take in this information." I said finally._

"_Very well, come with me to your guest room."_

_I follow him down unfamiliar halls, turning right, turning left. He enters a room with a bed and a washroom._

"_You can stay here as long as you like." He says, handing me the keys. "If you're hungry, there's a food court right down that hall."_

_I take the keys and mutter thanks. Then, I slump down on the bed. I think about nothing, about something, about everything._

_I woke up and find my stomach grumbling. So I make my way down to this "food court."_

_I ate some hot soup and some crackers, then decided to talk to David again. I made my way into his office, after wandering around blindly for the past hour._

_He looked up at me when I entered his office._

"_Hello Tris. What do you need?"_

_I sit down._

_I stare at him._

_Then I say, "What do I do now?"_

_He looks at me._

"_A very good question indeed, ."_

"_You don't want to go back, do you?"_

_I hesitate. Part of me wants to scream and yell and say yes, of course I want to go back, my life is there. Another part makes me want to say no, not at all. I listen to another part._

"_Very well," he says._

"_Maybe you would consider starting fresh? Live your life Tris. And I presume that you are carring Four's child?"_

_How did he know that? Oh, right, they were watching us through cameras. _

"_Yes," I reply._

"_Listen to me. Start fresh. Start over. Enjoy your life. Have your child. And you can do that there." He says as he points to a dot on a large may hanging in his office. I see lots of dots, one marking "Chicago" in particular._

_I follow his finger to a dot with the words "New York."_

"_New York." I say._

"_Yes, New York. After the Purity war, some of the population decided to settle down and lead a happy life, despite all the destruction it caused us. So they went to the city "New York" and built up new hopes and dreams. Now, it is one of the most safest place to be, with a governing system where people vote to choose their leaders. It will take you sometime to get used to but I think it is the place for you."_

_I sigh. But that would mean leaving my life behind. Leaving him behind. But it was for my own good. I nod._

"_I will arrange you a ride there."_

* * *

I woke up in a start, to see Kali gone, maybe upstairs. It was Saturday so she didn't have school. What time was it? I reach into my bag and take out my phone. _10:20_

_1 new message,_

_Kali: I'm out for a walk. Didn't want to wake you. Hope you think about telling me more about my father._

I sigh, still holding the picture tightly in my hands.

I look at myself, and then the girl in the picture. She was happy, with a big smile on her face. She was brave, she was courageous, and she didn't let anyone tell her she wasn't. But I'm not her. I've changed too much. I look at myself. My hair is dyed a rusty red color and I've always put it in a ponytail. I look at my clothes. If I wore them back then, I wouldn't be Dauntless. I would be Erudite. I touch the scar on my face. It was a little faded now but still noticeable. My friends would probably not recognize me if they saw. But one thing can never change, never fade away. Your memories.

I loved him. I loved my friends. Maybe I still do. But what does that matter. The chances of me seeing any one of them ever, ever again is like one to a trillion, maybe even a gazillion.

* * *

_I grab my stuff which is just a sac with some clothes and a photo of me, my friends, and him. It wasn't much since I didn't know what was going to happen when I escaped. _

_I see David waiting for me outside my room. _

"_Are you ready?"_

_I think about it. "Yes." I say, firmly. "Let's go."_

_He leads me outside to a large white craft with wings like a bird._

_Someone comes down and greets him._

"_This is Matthew, he will be operating the airplane." _

"_I'm sorry, the air-plane?" I asked._

_They both laugh._

_Then, David explains. "That thing," he points at the white craft, "is an airplane. It flies in the sky to transport people or cargo."_

"_Oh," is all I can say. _

"_I guess this is a goodbye Tris," David says. "I hope you the best of luck." He hugs me and then makes his way back to the building._

"_Come on," Matthew says._

_We walk up the stairs and into the "airplane." There were a million of seats but no people. I guess it was just me. _

"_I will be flying the plane so you probably won't see me. If you need any help, this is Zoe."_

_A women in a uniform appears and shakes my hand._

_Matthew turns and leaves._

_I throw my bag in one of the seats and sit in the other. Zoe also sits down, across from me._

_The plane starts moving._

"_So, what's your name?"She asks._

"_Tris," I reply. _

"_Oh, you're the girl that ran here from Chicago aren't you? You know, that's all everyone's been talking about here for the past few days."_

"_Oh, I see."_

"_So, what was your life like back in Chicago?" She asks, her voice was soft and understanding; her smile was warm and hearty. I felt like I could trust her._

_So I told her everything. Everything. I couldn't keep it in anymore._

_And she comforted me. _

_Soon, I arrived. She led me out of the airport and into a cab, giving me an address and keys. She told me that David had arranged for a living space for me._

_So I wave goodbye to her. Then, I start my new life._

* * *

I heard the door unlock and open.

"Kali, you're back."

"Mom, you're awake."

We both grin at each other. To say the truth, she was my only real memory of Tobias. Every time I look at her, I see Toby. The first few weeks she was born, I struggled with that. But maybe remembering him isn't so bad.

"So, you wanted to know a bit more about your father, hmm?"

"Well, he was the nicest and most mysterious guy I'd ever met. His eyes always seemed to draw me in, they were so captivating. On the outside, he look scary, mean, cold. But he is actually a caring and compassionate person."

I smile then continue.

I talked about the days I had in Dauntless, the initiation, the training, Four, my friends, the happy memories. I decided to keep that night a secret, untold.

But Kali, naturally curious whispers, "What happens afterwards? Does he know about me?"

I wanted to yell, I wanted to scream, I wanted to cry, I wanted to punch _him_. But I keep it in. That was one thing I learned, after everything that happened.

I whisper, almost inaudible.

I tell her the night of my escape.

I tell her about the bureau, the Divergents, the genetically "damaged."

I tell her about my mother, Natalie Prior and my father, Andrew Prior, who both sacrificed their lives for me, their daughter.

I tell her about Caleb, about everything else.

And when I was done, I let go. I finally told someone besides Zoe about what happened. But there was still something I didn't tell her about. Something that I locked up in my heart. The reason that I ran, the reason that I left. The event that triggered all that has happened to me.

And I never planned to.


	3. A New Beginning

_Chapter 2_

_A New Beginning_

_Previously..._

_I whisper, almost inaudible._

_I tell her the night of my escape. _

_I tell her about the bureau, the Divergents, the genetically "damaged."_

_I tell her about my mother, Natalie Prior and my father, Andrew Prior, who both sacrificed their lives for me, their daughter._

_I tell her about Caleb, about everything else._

_And when I was done, I let go. I finally told someone besides Zoe about what happened. But there was still something I didn't tell her about. Something that I locked up in my heart. The reason that I ran, the reason that I left. The event that triggered all that has happened to me._

_And I never planned to._

* * *

Kali stares back into my eyes. "Oh," is all she can say.

"I need some rest. I'll be upstairs if you need me." I say as I drag myself up the flight of stairs. My head hurts. I can't stop thinking about _him_.

* * *

_I get off the cab and stand before my new house, my new home. It wasn't at all like the Abnegation houses I lived in for so long, dull and gray. No, it was full of life and color. I look around at the neighborhood. Every single house was different, unique in some way. _

_I enter my new home. Inside, the sun shone brightly through the windows. Happiness fills the air. This is it, I thought. Time for me to make a fresh start. I carry my suitcase upstairs and start unpacking. _

_I hear the door bell._

_Curious to see who it was, I made my way downstairs._

_There stood a guy, maybe a bit older than me._

"_Hi, how can I help you?" I ask._

"_Sorry if this is a bad time but I couldn't help noticing that you just moved in. I'm Robert, and I live right next door." He says as he extends his hand_

_I look at him. He had greenish blue eyes and Toby's smile._

_I slowly shake his hand, firmly._

"_So, you're new. Where are you from, if you don't mind? I'm naturally curious."_

_I laugh. "Here," I gesture, "Come in."_

_Somehow, David managed to get a couple pieces of furniture into the house._

_We sat down on the couch. _

"_I'm from Chicago." I say._

"_I'm sorry, where? We don't usually get any news from the outside; we're like an independent country._

"_Oh, I see. Well, let's just say it was not a very welcoming place. New York looks so-so beautiful and cheerful."_

_And I was right. New York opened up my eyes and made me see that I could. I could if I tried. I could if I believed. I could if I wanted to. And I did._

* * *

I thought about my daughter, Kali. I guess she deserved to know more about her father, to meet him. And I really wanted to take her. Not because I wanted to _see_ Toby again. No, because I think Kali needs to. But how? I haven't contacted them since forever. But I still had their numbers.

The problem is that everything has changed after I left. I heard about how Erudite took control, not surprising obviously. I heard about how Tori killed Jeanine. I heard about how the factionless, with Evelyn got a hold of all the guns and took over. I heard about how Evelyn gave up her spot. I never understood that part though. I knew it had something to do with Toby.

I get out of bed and look through my sac. The sac I brought with me when I left my life behind. The sac I brought with me when I started a new life.

I know the ritual was to burn your old faction's clothes after you joined another faction. But I kept it. My grey and dull Abnegation clothes reminded me of my family, my family before the Choosing Ceremony. I clutch the clothes tightly, to my heart. "Faction before blood." One day, I wish it would become "blood before faction."

* * *

_After a few weeks, I began to know Robert a bit better. He had a sister named Susan. I met her once but I knew she would be perfect for Caleb. If only he was here. Robert loved to draw, like me. He likes to play sports as well, basketball and softball._

_He took me around town to shop. He gave me a tour of the city. And he signed me up for a job._

_Robert reminded me of Toby. But also of Uriah. He was nice, kind and smart. He knew how to cheer you up when you're down. He knew how to say the right words, do the right things. But he was still no Tobias. And no one could ever replace Toby in my heart._

_I just wish my friends were here. Maybe even him. _

_I got out of bed and changed. Today was my first day of work. As a children's' book illustrator. I am so excited. Drawing was just another hobby of mine but now I get to use it to bring happiness to kids._

_I grabbed my bag and hurried out the door. I saw Robert sitting in his car waiting for me._

"_Hey, you ready?" He asked as I flung myself on to the passenger seat._

"_Yeah, I think so."_

_We drove into the heart of the city, where business and sales flourished. The bright summer sun shone hotly above. Everywhere, flowers bloomed, decorating the city with happy colors. _

"_This is it, 6940 Sparrow Street."_

_I get off the car and look around. The building was tall and partially made of glass. Around it were all kinds of stores and cafes. _

"_Come on, it's your first day, you don't want to be late, do you?"_

"_You know me, always fashionably late," I say, sarcastically. Robert smiles than we walk in the building._

_The lady at the front door was very kind and welcoming._

"_Go up the elevator to your right to floor 15. Knock on the office 206 and Mrs. Ginger will introduce you."_

"_Alright then, I need to get to work, see you later." Robert says and waves goodbye._

_I walk slowly into the elevator. It reminded me of the Erudite compound. _

* * *

I thought about going back before. Yes, I did. But now, my life is here. I have nothing to return to there. No family, no friends.

Here, in New York, I'm finally happy. My kid is happy too. And my husband as well.

My eyes wandered out the window. A thin layer of grey cloud hovered above the entire city, almost diminishing the brilliant rays of sunshine. Through the tiny holes and gaps between the clouds, the sun peeked out to say hello. The beams of sunshine that hit the earthy ground were like hope. Like a light in the darkness. It reminded me to never give up, to never stop believing.

And when things were finally going well, lightning would strike, taking your happiness, sunshine and joy. Faster than they ever came. All gone, tucked away into your past.

I took another look outside, fearing the rays of hope had died. And they did. Dark clouds rolled around, soon covering every bit of light, every dream and wish.

I couldn't bear it anymore. It was like an expression of my life.

* * *

_I survived my first day of work. Afterwards, Robert picked me up and drove me to my house._

"_So, how was it?" He asked._

"_Fine," I grumbled._

_It was not good. Why? Because I was vomiting all over the place. For him. _

"_You know you can tell me anything right?" He says. Robert was probably my only friend here. I do trust him but... Well, I had to tell him sooner or later. He's going to notice it anyways. _

_I sigh. _

"_Come to my house later, maybe at seven, and I'll tell you everything."_

_He nodded his head and pulled up in front of my house. "See you later." He waves._

_I dumped my bag on the couch and slumped against the wall, sliding down until I was curled up into a ball. Then I started to cry. _

_What did I do to deserve this? It was all Tobias' fault. Now I get to suffer._

_I wondered what he was doing now. Maybe everything but missing me. He probably moved on a long time ago._

_Suddenly it flashed into my mind like a cold knife stabbing into my heart. What if he did that every year with one of the initiates? What if he never actually loved me? What if our whole relationship was nothing but a game? Was he just toying with me? _

_But I don't need him anymore. I never did. I don't need him to protect me. I don't need him to break my heart. Even if he did regret it, I won't regret what I did. And he probably wouldn't too. _

_I got up to get something to eat. New York really opened up for me. There were lots of great food and people. It was like a fun and vibrant music box, topped off with a coat of love. Something that I risked my life for; something that I desperately needed._

_I sat down and ate a slice of pizza. It was the most amazing food ever, maybe even better than Dauntless cake. The hot tomato sauce and the melted cheese decorated the thin and crispy crust perfectly._

_Scarfing down the pizza, I heard a knock on the door. It must be Robert._

_Am I ready to tell him about everything?_

_What would he think of me?_

_But before I had time to think about it, my conscience opened the door and welcomed him inside._

_We sat in silence on the couch._

_Now or never._

"_I'm pregnant." I say casually, staring down at my shoes and fidgeting with my fingers._

_I didn't dare to meet his eyes._

_After a while he spoke up. _

"_Tris, look at me."_

_I stare into his eyes, mine full of tears._

"_It's okay. You can get through this, you're brave. Don't worry about it. It's not a big deal really."_

_I cringed at his words as he takes my hand in his._

"_Not. A. Big. Deal?" I immediately break free of his grasp._

"_I'm pregnant and I'm only sixteen. I ran away from my life, my friends, my home, my brother, and my parents that died for me. I've been through the worst. And I've made the worst decisions. I think I can figure it out when I know that something's not alright." I scream at him._

_He looks at me with his warm and kind brown eyes, full of compassion. _

_I softened. _

"_Sorry, it's just I'm a little off right now." I whispered and sat back down on the couch._

_We just sat in silence for the next few minutes. It wasn't awkward though. Just like me and Tobias. _

_Over the few weeks, I really opened up to him. I told him about everything. And he told me about everything. Robert reminded me so much of Tobias. His smile could light up my whole world. His eyes, full of an energetic vibe. We were so happy. He made me forget about my sorrows._

"_So, want to grab something to eat?" he says as we walked out of the theatre after watching X-Men._

_It was the best movie ever. Especially with him. We ended up laughing so hard that he spilled the popcorn onto the couple who were sitting in front of us. Oops._

_We got some pizza and fries and sat down at one of those tiny food court tables._

"_Erm, I was thinking that maybe, well, do you maybe want to go on a date with me?"_

_I stare back at him with a blank expression_

"_No, no, no listen, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. It's probably too soon for you anyways after what happened. I didn't know what I was thinking and-_

"_Yes." I say, firmly._

_He looks at me, confused._

_I smile. "Yes, I would love to go on a date with you."_

_He immediately grins and pulls me into a hug._

"_Just promise me that if things don't work out, we'll still be friends. I can't afford to lose you." I whisper in his ear._

"_I promise."_

_And along with those two words came a beautiful memory, one that almost replaced all the evil ones. _

_Almost._


	4. The Same Old Tired Lonely Place

_Credits to Ria0207 for the plot of the following chapters. Be sure to check out her stories!_

* * *

_Chapter 3_

_The Same Old Tired Lonely Place_

**_13:00 Chicago_**

The autumn wind was gentler than the frigid winter air, yet rougher than the light spring breeze. The sun was hidden by a thin layer of clouds, with its heat still reaching down to the ground. The leaves were a golden orange color, melting into the Earth.

This is when you realize summer has passed; the slow trek to winter has begun. No more days walking along the boardwalk, listening to the boards creek with every step. No more days wandering the carnival eating pink cotton candy. No more days building sandcastles along the beach with the damp sand tickling the sole of your feet. No more days watching the ocean waves crash against the shore, your hair flowing along with the carefree sea breeze.

Unlike those, moments like these dragged on forever, until they turned into days, then years.

Ever since he lost the person people he cared about the most, he was different. His laugh had lost its warmness; his eyes always held a distant look, like he was expecting something but knew it would never return.

He sank into his own world and refused to speak to almost everybody. The memories haunted him. He would stare into an old photograph for days, hoping she would come back. But she never did. And he was never the same. He became a lost soul in this world, searching for something that cannot be found. But it was the guilt that had pained him.

That he had chased her away. It was his fault.

"Hey, you there? Tobias?"

_Thud_

A woman in her early thirties opened the door to a rundown shack.

_Thud_

The sound of the knife hitting the target was unmistakably familiar to the woman. It brought back her earliest memories.

"In here Christina," a rough voice yelled back.

The woman walked in to find a young man and a target full of knives, stuck right into the center

The man was in his early thirties as well, but time had being more rough with him. His hair was long and dirty, his beard much the same, filthy and unshaven.

"You've been here for too long. You need to get out, you know? Some fresh air might help"

"That's what everyone says. You think I care? Now go grab me a bottle of Corona."

The woman turned around and left. She knew it was no use arguing with him. He had been ignorant ever since. But what could she do?

She turned the corner and entered the convenient store. Above the jingle of bottles and cans stringed together ringed in her ears.

"So, the old man told you to get another glass?

The woman looked up to see an old friend behind the cashier.

He was in his thirties as well, handsome with bronze skin and dark brown eyes. He was exactly as she remembered, always in high spirits, gleeful.

"Yea, you guessed it, Uriah."

She a few bottles of beer and placed it on the counter.

"You look like something's bothering you." He pressed.

"What do _you_ know? Just ring up my items."

"Now c'mon, Christina."

"You know what, forget it. Here's the money. Keep the change."

The women said as she pushed open the door and headed out.

"Hey man, would you cover for me?" He asked one of the guys in the store than rushed down to join his former friend and initiate.

"Christina, wait up." He said as he ran to catch up with her.

"Listen, I don't want to talk to you and you don't want to talk to me. Let's keep it that way." The women impatiently replied.

"Just hear me out okay? We haven't talked in years. And how has those years been for us? Not just for us but all of us. We need to meet up and talk sometime. For old times' sake."

He couldn't have said a truer world, the woman thought.

"Alright," she paused. "For old times' sake."

And they did.

It was half past noon when the three former acquaintances met at the nearby cafe, renowned in their small town.

The woman was the last to arrive, and seeing her old friends reminded her why they decided to go different ways.

They murmured greetings than fell into silence. Nothing was the same anymore.

"Well? Why are we here?"

The women looked at Uriah, expecting him to answer.

But he didn't. So she spoke up.

"Don't you think it's time to put our past behind us? We've all lost someone whom we cared for greatly, someone that was special in our hearts. But we can't stay here and mourn over what it lost forever. We need to move on."

"You can, Christina, but I don't think I will," he paused, "or can."

"You spend all day drinking beer and throwing knives. Don't you want to do something with your life? You're only in our thirties. Are you going to waste the rest of your life like that?"

"Since when do you care? I've been like this after the war and you tell me fourteen years later?" Tobias retorted.

The woman sighed. "Well, better late than never, right?"

The man just shook his head and walked out of the cafe.

She knew that he would come to his senses eventually. The question is, when is eventually?

The next day, when she passed by the shack, he wasn't there.

She was worried but told herself that he was just out.

As she made her way to the pizza place down the street, she caught the sigh of a familiar face walking out of the salon.

"Toby?"

He was not the same man from the shack anymore. He got his hair washed and cut, and shaved off his beard. He looked almost vigorous.

"Hey." He replied.

* * *

_Author's note: For any confusion, I just wanted to clarify that this chapter is set in Chicago, where the three friends, Christina, Tobias and Uriah remained after the war. I changed it up a bit so it is Urah instead of Zeke that survived. Thank you for reading, please leave any questions, comments or suggestions below. _

_-darkbleumoon_


	5. Today is different

__Credits to Ria0207 for the ideas of the following chapters. Be sure to check out her stories!__

* * *

_Chapter 4_

_Not today. Today is different._

Ever since the last time Christina saw him, he became more open to the brighter world. He was almost happy in a way. It was as if the world had turned upside down.

"Wow, so this is your new home." Christina exclaimed. "It's absolutely stunning."

Tobias laughed. "Well, I'm not sure I would call it stunning but it's definitely an upgrade."

They shared a few laughs and sat down to drink.

"So, what are you planning to do next? _I _could use an upgrade." Christina joked.

"All jokes aside, I think I might want to move somewhere else, you know? I feel like this place has nothing else to offer. There's no future for me here."

Christina was dazed for a split second. "Well, I'm glad you could think of it like that…" She trailed off.

"So where should we go?"

"We? What do you mean 'we'?"

"Don't be silly, of course you and Uriah are coming. You guys are the only family I have left. What do you say?" Tobias offered.

"I'm not so sure about this." Christina hesitated.

"You were the one that said we needed a change. Yet when the opportunity is given to you, you refused to accept it. Why?"

"I-I don't know, okay? You can't just jump out and decide that you want to leave. Did you even think it through? Do we give up our jobs then struggle to find new ones? Do we give up our houses, our home for fifteen years? The point is, you can't decide to move one day then decide to stay the next. What about the uncertainty? The-"

"Christina, calm down, I was just trying to make a suggestion, I-"

"No, you're the one that need to calm down." She yelled. "You spent fifteen years, not one, not two but a whole fifteen years of your life in that little shack getting drunk all day. Then one day, out of the blue, you decide you want to change. Then you decide that you want to move and we should come with you. Don't you ever use your brain and think of the consequences?"

Her voice echoed through the entire apartment. Then there was silence. They both stared at each other for a while. Suddenly, with a sound of frustration, Christina stormed out and slammed the door behind her.

She was going to the park to clear her mind when she saw Uriah parked right outside Tobias' apartment.

"Oh, hey Chris. Are you also here to see Tobias' new place? He told me it was sick." Urah asked as he got out of the car.

"Yeah, whatever. Have fun."

Uriah caught her by the arm.

"Let go of me Uriah!" Christina yelled.

"Tell me what happened with you and Tobias first." He demanded.

"How do you know something happened? We were just talking." She defended.

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure it's nothing."

She elbowed him hard, and then drove off.

How was Tobias so unpredictable? She thought. He would act drunk for fifteen years then suddenly decide to be a better person and leave. It was totally illogical. What was going on in his mind? Had the alcohol blurred his vision?

* * *

Christina had no idea what to do. All her life, she had been told that she was too conservative and would shy away from opportunities. Maybe was her chance to take a risk, do something she'd never done before, and just go with the flow. She had never seen much of anywhere else, especially after the war. This was it, the start of something new.

_Ding dong_

She got up to answer the door, not surprised at all to see Uriah.

"Well, well. I thought you'd never get here. Do come in please." She motioned.

"Thank you my friend. Now, you ready to leave this place behind?" He exclaimed with such enthusiasm that Christina couldn't even tell if he was being sarcastic or not.

"I'm guessing Toby told you his plan?" She questioned.

"Yeah, and not just his plan, _our_ plan."

"Are you seriously considering it?" She muttered.

"What? It's a serious offer!"

"With no plan, no money, no job? I'm sure that would be wonderful."

"First of all, we _can_ get a job. I, for one, believe in us, unlike some people. Secondly, do you always need a plan? You can't plan everything in life, Christina. Just like you can't plan your death, you can't plan your life either. Why can't you just loosen up for once? Forget about planning and actually enjoy what's given to you. Maybe then you will have some fun."

Christina sighed. Was he right?

"Alright, I guess so. But are you actually keen on Toby's suggestion?"

"It won't be a suggestion anymore, Christina. It will be a reality, once we make it one."

"Whatever, so you and Toby will be arranging everything? Including the flights and taxi?"

"I thought you like doing those things!" Uriah replied, mostly because he didn't want to do any work.

"You said I should chill, and just go with the flow. Right now, you're the flow." She smiled.

* * *

_Author's note: Thank you everyone for reading this. First of all, I would like to apologize for the long wait for this chapter. I have been unusually busy in school these couple of weeks so I hope to keep writing this fanfiction. Secondly, I would like to take this time to thank everyone that followed, favorited or reviewed this story. And lastly, some information about the next chapter. I'm thinking that the next chapter will be focusing again on Christina, Tobias and Uriah as they arrive in New York, coincidently where Tris lives. Please leave any questions, comments or suggestions in the box below._

_-darkbleumoon_


	6. The Day I Saw Him Again

_Author's note: The plots of the following chapters were given to me by Ria0207. Be sure to check out her amazing stories! A special thanks to Emmi (I'm Selfless. I'm Brave) and everyone else for supporting me and encouraging me to update. I updated! Another special thanks to AriellaHart for catching my 'Uriah' spelling mistake. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and thank you in advance for reading. _

* * *

_Chapter 5_

_The Day I Saw Him Again_

It was _the _day. _Th_e day they (Tobias, Christine, Uriah) were moving to New York. Coincidently, Tris lived there. But they did not know that.

The moving trucks came, and one by one, left. Christine, Tobias and Uriah all sat in the back of the cab as they were being driven to their new home in New York.

* * *

_Present Day, Tris._

Kali was getting ready for her first day of high school as a freshman. It was so exciting for me and Robert. Our little girl was all grown up.

"Don't forget to make new friends!" I shouted at her as she slammed the door.

Sighing, I turned to Robert.

"Don't worry honey. I'm sure she will do just fine." He promised.

And that was all I needed to hear.

I grabbed my keys and my phone before I said goodbye to Robert and left for work. As I drove past the neighborhood, I saw a few moving trucks parked in front of a house. A woman came out of the house. I swear she looked a lot like Christine.

Shaking the thought out of my head, I sped away. But the thought of my old friends still makes me want to cringe. It couldn't be right? It couldn't be Christine. I repeated it over and over again, as if I was trying to convince myself.

My day at work was almost the same as any other, boring as hell. I got off early to pick Kali up from school.

I waited outside the school in my car for fifteen minutes. Getting anxious, I called Kali.

"Kali? I'm outside."

"I kind of got detention mom. And my teacher wants to talk to you."

"What?!" I yelled into my phone in disbelief. "You better explain this to me Kali. I'll be right there."

And with that, I ended the call and went into the school to find Kali. It wasn't very hard since she was sitting in the office.

I pushed open the office door to find a teacher beside her. _I froze._

_It was him. _

He was here. In front of my very eyes. The one person I've tried so hard to get away from had came back to me.

Tobias.

I couldn't believe it. His hazy brown eyes and his angular jaw. His cologne that I was so familiar with. His hair and his lips. He didn't change at all. He was handsome, and strong, the same when we were just teenagers. He still had the spark in his eyes, the spark of dauntless, wild and carefree.

His voice interrupted my thoughts. "Are you okay Miss? You look like you saw a ghost."

"No, I'm fine." I said, avoiding his eyes; scared that he would recognize me.

"I'm Tobias." He stated, extending his hand. "And you must be Kali's mom?"

Finally looking into his eyes, I saw nothing. _He forgot me._ He moved on. The memories we've painted. Did that mean nothing to him?

"Yes," I say, shaking his hand, almost in a trembling manner; to stunned to say anything else.

"Please, come this way." He said while leading us into another smaller office room.

Kali and I sat on one side of the desk while he sat on the other.

"Now, let me explain the situation." Tobias began immediately. "Your daughter was talking to her friends, texting on her phone and throwing paper airplanes at Brandon. I do not consider that acceptable behavior, especially on the first day of school."

I looked at his stern face. The face he had on all the time in Dauntless. Yet, when he talked to me, it turned into a compassionate and caring smile. But it was gone now. His face bore no expression, as if he was just trying to get through his day; as if he didn't care about anything; as if I was just another stranger.

"She will get detention for a week and if this kind of behavior continues, she will have to switch to another English class. I do not tolerate these things." He said, bringing me back to reality.

I sighed. "Alright, thank you very much-," I hesitated, "Tobias." It was strange yet familiar to me, hearing that name leave my tongue.

"Let's go Kali." I said as I pulled her arm and left the school as quickly as I could.

On the way back home, I said nothing to Kali. Instead, I was buried deep in my own thoughts.

_He didn't recognize me._ But I couldn't blame him. I dyed my hair a rusty red color and always pulled it into a ponytail. I had a scar stretching across the length of my face. And my clothes were suits and dress shirts.

But even with that, I was still worried. Worried that he'd forgotten me completely. But what if he did? Maybe I was just a fling, a game to him. And all the events of that day came back to me. February 20. The day that I will never forget. The day my life came crashing down right before my eyes. The day I knew that I was pregnant with Tobias' child. The day I saw him smack lips with someone that wasn't me. The day that I realized that I couldn't take it anymore. The day that I ventured outside the fence. With my child. It was the day that I realized that our city, Chicago, was just an experiment.

And it was also the day I left for New York.

But another thought entered my mind as I drove passed the house where I first saw the women that looked a lot like Christine. She _was_ Christine. And she was here with Tobias.


End file.
